Is There Really A Difference?
by writeronfire27
Summary: Gohan is a demon/human hybrid, Videl is an angel, an already forbidden romance turned into something dangerous when they have a daughter. With so many paths to choose, she has to choose wisely or else all of humanity is gone. And she better choose fast because she's got demons and angels hunting her down.
1. Chapter 1

**Prolouge**

_"Gohan. I don't know what to do! This was a bad idea." The young woman was referring to the baby in her arms. _

_"Videl, it'll be fine." Gohan shushed his wife and tickled the baby girl earning a gurgle. "She'll be safe."_

_"How? They'll be after her. This was forbidden already! What will my father say? My mother would be so ashamed to have me as her daughter."_

_"So do you want to get rid of her?" He didn't want to but if it was for the best..._

_"No!"_

_"Well Videl what? Adoption?" He was getting frustrated at his wife. _

_"That'll be more dangerous!" Her blue eyes narrowed._

_"Then we'll stay hidden."_

_"What?" Her eyebrows then raised in question._

_"You know," the demi started to pace. "Hide our powers. Make sure that Pan is safe by staying hidden."_

_"Live in the woods?" _

_"No... I mean if you want to-"_

_"No."_

_"Hahaha. I was just joking," he put his hands up defensevly. "We'll wear these." Gohan went into the other room and came back with two bracelets._

_"Are they ki restraints?"_

_"Yeah well kind of." He put one on his wife and her ki was almost undetectable. He then put one on himself. _

_"What about Pan?" The said child wiggled out of her mothers arms and fell unto the floor. She giggled and tried to sit up but only feel back onto the floor._

_"She'll be fine. Until I make another one..."_

_"GOHAN!"_

_"I'm sure of it besides she has a little baby ki. What'll happen?" Videl shook her head._

_"Gohan... which one of ours should we give her?"_

_"I'll give her mine." He couldn't deny that his first idea was horrible. He took off his ki bracelet and put it over Pan's head. The child laughed and played with the object._

_"Let's go." The couple capsulized their belongings and took Pan and left their house moving into Yuhik City._

* * *

_"Sire... their energy seemed to have dissapeared." A man with blue skin and horns kneeled before his king._

_"I know." The blue skinned creature looked up in suprise._

_"So..." _

_"So find them!" The king snapped. His eyes turned teal before returning to their black color. "Oh and Iuiso... find them or else..." The king smirked, "You're fired." Everyone knew that when the King said 'fired' he meant executed by himself. Iuiso then flew out of the throne room._

_"Calm down," the queen on his left said. "You're too hard on them."_

_"Please! They deserve everything they are getting! Besides those people will be found. Gohan and Videl... it's been awhile since I saw him. Oh I can't wait to see him again..." The king actually smiled but it was small and quick but it soon turned into a scowl. "I feel like killing traitors today." The king looked at one of the guards. "Bring me all the murderers into the execution room immediately." The king lept off f his throne and walked down the hall past guards who kept their eyes down or avoiding his gaze._


	2. Chapter 2

"Sona wait up!" Marron said chasing after her friend. They were in Gym class and Sona was literally running circles around her. Sona stopped and looked at the blond.

"But if I wait up then I'll be slow like you. Run faster!" Sona grabbed Marron's hand and they started running. But Marron was stumbling alot. The gym teacher blew the whistle.

"Alright get to your spots!" The class sat down. "Today we'll be playing tag. but a different kind. If you are the first one caught you get a F. The winner gets an A. Don't worry about cheating. I can see all of you." He glared at a kid in the back who was laying on the florr after running. "Get up!" The kid shot up and grabbed his head. "You can be on teams but remember, only one person can win. Ready? Go!" Pan shot up and ran over to Marron.

"Come on." Pan grabbed her hand while they ran to the other side. Pan tagged 15 people on her way while Marron tagged one. While they were almost there a hand darted in front of Pan and she slid under it but Marron was tagged.

_'Alright 6 people including me left' _Valese ran up to Sona and tried to tag her but Sona moved out of the way and tagged her. Sona saw a boy behind a stack of mats and tagged him. She felt a girl run up behind her and she tripped her and then tagged her as she fell. Sona was caught off guard when she was hand making it's way to her arm. She spun around and grabbed the hand so fast that the dark skinned boy opened his eyes and shock. _'how dare you touch me!" _she thought as she broke his arm by twisting it. The class gasped and the other person that was left fainted.

"Sona!" The gym teacher called out. Sona came to, dropped his hand and saw the boy on the ground cluthing it in pain on the ground. Pan backed up. '_ I win.' _she thought as the bell ring and she darted up to the locker room. She took of her gym shirt and put back on her navy blue spagetti strap shirt before she tossed on her jean jacket. While she was taking off her shorts the rest of the girls came in. Plenty of then gethered around Charesse while she was shooting dirty looks at Sona who just rolled her eyes. She pulled up her jeans and put back on her black converses. She slung her bag over her shoulder and she was about to leave when the principle stopped her.

"Ms. Han, plase come withme to my office." Sone stopped and looked at the out of order sign on the elevator and saw the sweat on her principle forehead.

"Okay." The two walked down the stairs in silence.

"Sona you are one of our top students at this school, you have the a, the athletics, the smarts and the there something happeninga t home?"

"I know Mr. Chidaw. Nothing is going on at home." They went into the office and Sona saw her two parents glaring at her. she gulped. _'Something's gonna happen tonight.' _Maybe if she told then he could protect her from her parents.

"Mr and Mrs Han. Thank you for coming today so fast at short notice. Now Sona has injured a boy in Gym who is now hospitalized."

"Well did the boy provoke her?" Sona's mom asked.

"In a way..." Sona spoke up. Her parents looked at her expectatnly. "He was going to tag me and then I kinda got-"

"Enough. Sona Han please step out of the room while we discuss this with your principle since this could go on your file." Mr. Han said firmly. Sona nodded her head, and went outside. Sona sat down on the outersideof the door trying to listen. She could hear a faint conversation but couldnt make out all of the words. The door next to that one swung open and Sona had a mini-heartattack. Her parents stepped out of the room.

"Sona get up we're going home." Her mother said her blue eyes filled with fire. Sona stood up quickly. and they left. They all got into the car and Mr. Han drove down the road.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry."

"Sona," her father sighed. "We know it wasn't all your fault but you need to control yourself. Being the best isn't always the best."

"Okay but-"

"Nope. All out of the window it's all behind us now."

"Sona are your bags packed?" Her mother asked.

"Yes. Why do we have to keep moving it's not fair! Marron's my best friend. Please?"

"No. Your dad,Gohu, got a job in a different city so now we're going to go there."

"Why? Why can't we just stay here?"

"Because you-" A car cut in front of them and Gohu swerved to the right.

"Because I what?" Gohu swore under his breath. He looked at his wife who was already leaned into the back seat. He tugged her sleeve, she looked at him annoyed but she soon calmed and sat back down.

"Nevermind Sona."

"No what did I do? I said sorry!"

"Watch your tone young lady."

"No tell me!" Sona's eyes had a dangerous glint to them as she stared at the back of her mother's head. Her mother turned back around to face her daughter matching her gaze.

"I don't have to tell you anything." she said in a weirdly calm voice, smirked and turned back around.

"Dad!"

"Sona..."

"Why can't I stay with my grandma or grandpa? What about my uncles or aunts?"

"You don't have any."

"Why?"

"Um, well because-"

"Those re enough 'why's for today Sona." Mrs. Han said as they pulled into an open space in the middle of the woods. They all stepped out of the car. Gohu fished a capsule out of his pocket and threw it and then there was a house. Sona grumbled and went into the house.

"Is she in hearing range?"

"No."

"Good. Was I too harsh?"

"No. You did what you had to do." she rubbed her shoulders.

"Sometimes-... I have to apologize to Sona." Mrs. Han went into the house.

"I'll be there in a minute." Gohu looked over his shoulder. "Come out." A lavender haired teen in armor came from behind the bushes.

"Trunks?"

"Gohan. So is this the house?"

"Where are the rest?"

"Let's just keep it between us for now. The apple doesn't far from the tree... that's what you say here, right? First your fatger betrayed his people by showing humanity and you just screwed up your bloodine even more by mating with an angel?"

"Boss is this her?" A man about 30 with a mohawk came out of the house and had Pan slung over his shoulder who was kicking and screaming and was walking Videl by her shoulder.

"Yup Kiyu. But whose the girl?" TRunks asked.

"I don't know-"

"We're babysitting for a friend." Gohan said.

"But I heard her call the blue eyed one 'Mom'." Kiyu pushed Videl into the ground and tossed Pan next to her.

"So not only did you do it you have a child. Wait untik they all hear about this. Oh and Videl they're still looking for you." Videl glared at him and then got up.

"Videl..."

"Videl?" Pan asked.

"What are you going to do? Glare at me and wish you could hit me?" TRunks laughed but was stopped when Videl punched him in the face. He cracked his jaw. "Bad move." When he was about to lunge at her Gohan moved in fron of Videl.

"Stop it. Why are you like this? When I knew you-"

"I was 3 Gohan. And what about Goten. I bet you don't even care about him."

"I do, he's with my mother and Father." Pan looked at her father. She thought she didn't have any relatives.

"Well you do." The guy with the mohawk said. Pan looked back at him.

"What?"

"What's her name?" Trunks said.

"THat's none of your concern."

"Pan." Kiyu said. Pan stood up and went to her Parents.

"Mama what's going on? My name is Sona."

"Sweetie, Pan is your real name. We all had fake names to try to get away from them. They're bad people."

"Videl don't tell her lies." Trunks' eyes flashed dangerously.

"It's the truth!"

"Pan is your father a bad person?"

"No..."

"Grandfather?"

"I don't have any."

"Oh ho ho. More lies."

"What do you want?" Gohan quetioned

"To take you to prison and then to be executed. Along with your wife. Your daughter could come with me." Pan looked at him weirdly and then went behind her mother.

"Then take me too." A voice said from above.

"Who is that?"

"Don't forget me." Another voice said. Soon they both landed and joy was visible on Gohan's face.

"Hey guys long time no see. Who is this?" The tall one said.

* * *

_**Guess who?**_

_**-writeronfire27**_


End file.
